


Welcome Back

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara awakens in the Lazarus Pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for the Legends of Tomorrow trailer. Written for challenge 21 during Phase 15 at Writerverse on LJ.

One minute she was standing on the roof, staring out across Starling City. She turned and Thea was there, armed with a bow and arrows. The next thing she knew was a terrible pain in her stomach, then darkness.

She came to underwater. She pushed towards the surface and discovered she was in the Lazarus Pit in Nanda Parbat.

A hand reached out to help her out of the pool. She looked up and saw it belonged to Nyssa. “Welcome back, my love” said the other woman, smiling.

“What happened?” Sara asked.

“Hush. You’re here now. That’s all that matters.”


End file.
